The Five Heirs
by Diitto
Summary: OMG OMG OMG FIVE FREAKING HEIRS! Wow. Five heirs. Five Arthurs. 3 OCs. Well in this fanfiction, Arthur's not the only heir this time. Now Leaf is, and 3 OCs. FREAKING AWESOME! I swerar to my heart that this fanfiction will have at least 15 chapters because this is like the first book. And this will have like at least 50k words. I promise.
1. Prologue

HELLO, and welcome to my first KTTK fanfic, and my first fanfiction.

If this sucks, sue me. I don't care. I just want this to be awesome.

Continue reading.

PROLOGUE

Now the Will had new ideas. It knew that there was a big chance that if it chose **1** heir, there would be a chance that he- or she- would fail and die. So it went to wild heights and decided to choose **5** heirs.

Inspector POV

I went up to the Sentinals and said "Incense, sulfur, and rue, I am an Inspector, honest and true." Then I showed my warrant, and the Sentinals told me, "Approach, Inspector." I went up to the line, and looked at the glass box. Suddenly, a wisp came out of it, and the Will disappeared. The Sentinals started going crazy looking for it, but I knew what the Will was thinking because it passed through my feet. "WOW!" I thought. The Will would really need help on this project. I put on some wings and was about to fly away, when two superior-looking men grabbed me and de-clipped my wings.

"What do you think you were doing?" asked one of the men.

"Umm, to report, sir! To, uh, my superiors." I stuttered. "Your superiors will know soon enough. The men took him into an elevator. "U-Up?" "Yes." Said the men in unison.

So, what did everyone think of my first fanfiction start. Was it good? Please

tell me in the reviews please. IM NEW HERE, TELL ME NOW!


	2. New Plot Means New Characters Means?

Hello, welcome back to my fanfic. My previous chapter was

pretty short, I promise this one will be like 1,000 words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KTTK or any of its characters. I only

own this story's plot, Amelia, Jake, and Leon.

Chapter 1: New School, New Characters

Partially Arthur's POV

A teenager was being told by his coach to run. "Kid, everyone has to

run. It's my rule." said Coach Weightman to Arthur. Arthur tried to

explain that he had asthma, but Weightman wouldn't listen.

Arthur started to walk, but the Coach scowled at him, so

he started running, but slowly couldn't breath. His vision turned blurry. Three faint figures in black and blue, some

of the slow runners in the back.

"How many puffs?" a faint voice asked him. He

weakly held up 3 fingers and was given three puffs of medicine.

When some of the students rushed by to get help, two of them stayed behind.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and two figures came into view.

The five teens watched, stunned, in awe, as a dark figure came into

view. The man who was sitting in the wheelchair looked as if he came from

the 1940s? 1950S? The figure following him was a ghastly sight,

he was like a butler from a very old movie. His fingernails were very long, and

yellow, like his teeth. The man from the 1950s said,"I don't know why I keep you upstairs, Sneezer." "Or agree to your plans." "Now, now, sir." "It's not a plan, but a precaution. We don't want to be bothered by the Will, do we?, said the butler who's name seemed to be Sneezer. "I s'pose not." Said 1950 man. (Lol.) "Let's get this over with and give the key to the boy." He started to reach for him, but the girl in dark blue swatted him away. "Leave him alone, you creep!"

but 1950 man just pushed her away and said to Arthur, "Let's have a bow for Mister Monday." Arthur thought this must be a side affect of his lack of oxygen,

the girl did see the people. Then he was about to give the key to Arthur, and swiftly take it back, but then the key started glowing, and split into five keys

1/5 the size of the original key. One key flew to Arthur, but the others flew to the four other kids. The man called Mister Monday jumped from shock, and Sneezer suddenly had letters flowing in his skin. "Into the trust of my good Monday, I place the administration of the Lower House," said Sneezer in a voice nothing like his, "UNTIL-" Suddenly Monday drew a glittering, shiny object from his sleeve, and he pointed it at Sneezer and shouted deafening words that sounded like thunderclaps, the vibration of them smashing and shaking through the air and shaking the ground like an earthquake. There was a flash of light, and a stifled scream, which Arthur didn't know who it came from. When everything cleared out, Arthur noticed a book, a notebook fall onto the ground. Arthur absentmindedly grabbed it and put it in his pocket, but everyone, still dazed, saw the words on it which were: _Heir, Monday, _**_and_** _The Will._ The others got up, very dazed, and gone off somewhere we don't know( to their own things, very confused.) Coach Weightman now was sprinting toward him, a phone in ear. Arthur put the shiny object he found in his hand into the grass, and let the medical ambulances take him away.

Was this any better, even though this was only 600 words? I kinda copied a lot from the original, though. For the next chapters, I'll be telling you what happened to the rest of the teens when they left Arthur. Goodbye! Please Review1 1 STOP FAILING AT EXCLAMATION MARK1 Ok I think I got it. Goodbye!


End file.
